This invention relates to electrochemical energy cells, and more particularly to reserve-type batteries having a high energy and current capacity.
Reserve-type batteries are known in the art. They are batteries in which the electrodes are fully assembled for cooperation, but the electrolyte is held in reserve in a separate container until it is desired the batteries be activated. Since there is no consumption of the electrodes under these circumstances, the shelf life of these batteries is essentially unlimited. The battery is activated by transferring the electrolyte from its container to the battery electrode compartment. Such batteries are disclosed in co-pending application Ser. No. 257,643 filed May 30, 1972 now abandoned and assigned to the assignee of this invention.
While this invention relates basically to reserve-type batteries, it is also directed to such batteries having a high energy and a high current capacity. To obtain a high energy and high current capacity, the batteries of this invention may utilize the particular electrode structure disclosed in co-pending application Ser. No. 879,429 filed Nov. 24, 1969 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,608 for "Primary Electrochemical Energy Cell" and assigned to the assignee of this invention. The said co-pending application for "Primary Electrochemical Energy Cell" discloses a specific anode and cathode structure which, when incorporated into a battery, provides a battery having a high energy and high current capacity. Since reserve batteries of this invention may utilize the anode and cathode structure of said co-pending application for "Primary Electrochemical Energy Cell", the teachings of that application are specifically incorporated by reference into this application.